


On awkwardness and Kirby

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Will finds Nico with something fun. Plotlessness ensues.





	On awkwardness and Kirby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic anywhere on the Web, so it's a bit of a test of the site. Be nice about it please!

****

“What’cha playin’, darlin’?” came a sultry, ever-so-slightly Southern voice from behind Nico. Nico was sitting in Will’s “office” in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary, playing Kirby on a Nintendo 3DS. 

Nico flinched. “Ah! Will, you scared me.”

Will chuckled, a deep, rich yet pure sound that came from the heart. “Can I play too?”

“It’s… not a two-player game.” Damn it, why was Nico so awkward? He and Will had been dating for a month!

“May I have a turn, then?”

Nico nodded, blushing. Will slid down behind him, wrapping him up in his much-bigger body. Nico’s head was spinning as he placed the small red video-game system in the large hands in front of him. Will, oblivious, grinned and said “Thanks. I really like Kirby, it’s my favorite video game. Everyone thinks I’d like shooter games because I’m a tall dude who can play basketball but no, I really like Kirby. It’s just really cute, you know?”

Nico was blushing furiously. Why did Will have to be so adorable? Nico was too full of internal screaming to hear anything Will had said. He looked up at Will, blushing furiously.

_ Oh. Oh. He’s blushing. He’s too cute. He’s way too cute.  _ Will couldn’t help but smile at Nico before pulling his legs up and squeezing him with his arms and legs, which only made poor Nico blush harder. Will could hear Nico squeal into his hands and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Poor Nico, so easily flustered,” he cooed. 

Nico squeaked and pulled away. “Where do you get off on embarrassing me like this?”

Will smiled down at him, a soft look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I don’t mean to. I guess I just have poor self-control, huh?”

Nico nodded. “I… I guess so.”

“... Yeah, I’m sorry. That’s not right and I’m sorry. You’re just really difficult  _ not _ to hug sometimes.”

Nico blushed. “... You think I’m huggable?”

Will nodded. “Especially when you sleep.” He rubbed his neck and his cheeks and ears turned pink. “You’re… you’re really cute when you sleep.”

Nico thought he was going to faint. “... Thanks, I guess.”

The two boys enjoyed a mutual awkward silence before Will rose. “...Well, this has been fun, but I think I just heard someone come into the infirmary. I have to go.”

Nico nodded mutely.  _ Why am I so awkward around him? _

Will exited the room.  _ ‘I think I just heard someone come into the infirmary’?  _

_ Why am I such an idiot? _


End file.
